Surrender
by SayaLeigh
Summary: Shonen-ai. Ritsuka has an off day, but things get better when he accepts his feelings for Soubi. References to my Kio X Yayoi oneshot. Also for the MyFandoms contest.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or Loveless itself. I do, however, own copies of volumes 7 & 8 of the manga, and volume 1 of the anime on DVD (I never expected to find that, even as a used copy in a rental store, but of course I bought it immediatly! Too bad there wasn't a copy of _L: Change the World_ to buy...)

* * *

Loveless: Soubi X Ritsuka oneshot

SURRENDER

"Oi, Ritsuka!" Soubi called when he saw Aoyagi Ritsuka pass through the gates of his elementary school with his pink-haired friend, Hawatari Yuiko. Ritsuka didn't even look up, causing Soubi to frown as Yuiko dragged the boy over.

"Hi Yuiko, hi Ritsuka," Soubi greeted with a smile, his eyes on the despondent boy. Yuiko launched into a conversation with Soubi; one which he barely concentrated on. Suddenly Yuiko's face lit up.

"Oh," she exclaimed suddenly, "my mom's home today. I have to go say hi!" She waved and ran off. Somewhat relieved, Soubi focused his attention entirely on Ritsuka.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Of course," Ritsuka said, not as gruff as he often tried to pretend. Soubi smiled. It had been a while since he'd broken through Ritsuka's barrier, but Ritsuka still wasn't comfortable with touching and kissing.

From the hunch of his shoulders, Soubi could tell Ritsuka was upset. He also noticed bandages covering Ritsuka's forearm. _His mom again..._

When they reached a park, Soubi took Ritsuka's arm gently and tried to pull him through the entrance. Ritsuka resisted.

"What are you doing Soubi? I'm going home!" Ritsuka insisted.

Soubi frowned, concerned. "You're upset. I want to know what's wrong," he said, "Please?"

Glowering, Ritsuka relented. Side-by-side, though not hand-in-hand, they entered the park. Soubi looked around for a place to sit. His face went blank as he saw a couple getting up and leaving, holding hands.

"Hey, Ritsuka," he said, pointing.

Ritsuka looked up, his eyes widening when he spotted the two. "Kio and Yayoi?" he asked in shock. Seeing an advantage, Soubi smirked.

"If they can be together, why can't we?" he teased. Ritsuka blushed.

"You don't know if they're together like that! Yayoi-san likes Yuiko anyway!" he snarled.

Soubi frowned. He hadn't meant to agitate Ritsuka. Before he could get himself together, the boy stormed away. Soubi let him go.

***

Ritsuka didn't jump up at the knock on his window that night. Instead, he dragged himself up off the bed, knowing that Soubi wouldn't give up and go away.

Soubi frowned when he was greeted by a tired glare. He didn't know what had set Ritsuka off in the first place, but his comment about Kio and Yayoi hadn't helped. He stepped into the room behind Ritsuka, who stormed back to his bed.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said, "what happened?"

The fire leaving his eyes, Ritsuka flopped back on the bed. Soubi sat next to him and took his hand in what he hoped was a comforting manner. "Yuiko kissed me today," he began hesitantly, looking up at Soubi, "but it made me realize that I don't like her...like that, I mean. I don't even--" Ritsuka cut himself off, his eyes widening as if he'd almost given away valuable information.

Soubi read the rest in Ritsuka's purple eyes. _I don't even like girls anymore._ No wonder he was pissed. This was just one more thing that made him different.

Soubi decided to test something, pushing down the hope he felt in case this didn't go the way he wanted it to. He crouched over Ritsuka and pulled the boy into a kiss.

After a moment, Ritsuka finally kissed him back. It wasn't the first time he'd kissed Soubi, but Soubi thought it might have been the first time he really meant it. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Soubi pulled away so they could breathe.

Before they could return to their previous activity, Soubi's phone went off. As he answered, Ritsuka checked the time. It was nearly 10 PM. No wonder he was getting tired.

"That was Kio," Soubi announced, sliding the phone back into his pocket, "I have to go help him with our latest project."

"Okay," Ritsuka said, trying not to let his voice give away how much he wanted Soubi to stay. Apparently he didn't hide it well enough, because Soubi swooped down and held him tightly, and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Ritsuka's mouth.

"See you tomorrow," he said cheerfully, "Oh, and Kio _is _with Yayoi-san 'like that.'" With that, he disappeared out the window. Ritsuka smiled as he watched him go, wondering if Soubi really loved him as much as he loved Soubi.

**OWARI**


End file.
